Fame! Hetalia style!
by ZoSanFreakX
Summary: Hetalia takes on Fame! All the nations were accepted into P.A Rating May go up


A/N: The school recently have done fame and I thought of this because it was so amazing. Michelle Mancharm is Seychelles for those who don't know and I have given Cuba a name since he doesn't have one and it is Carlos Andres.

Cast:

Carman Diaz- Francis Bonnefoy/France

Schlomo Metzenbaum- Antonio Carriedo/ Spain

Serena Katz- Michelle Mancharm/ Seychelles

Mabel Washington- Alfred J Jones/America

Iris Kelly- Matthew Williams/Canada

Grace 'Lambchops' Lamb- Toris Laurinatis/ Lithuania

Tyrone Jackson- Carlos Andres/Cuba

Nick Piazza- Arthur Kirkland/England

Jose 'Joe' Vegus- Feliks Lukasiewics/ Poland

Miss Esther Sherman- Natalia Arlovskaya/ Belarus

Ms. Greta Bell- Elizabeta Hedervary/ Hungary

Mr Myers- Kuku Honda/ Japan

Mr. Sheinkopf- Roderich Edelstein

Scene one: I pray I make P.A/ Hard Work

Arthur sat quietly, saying a soft prayer to himself. He had just gotten a letter from Fame Academy to tell him whether he had gotten in or not. Arthur had been in plenty of commercials and all that but he wanted proper fame, Arthur wanted fame that would last forever . Arthur said his prayer.

"_Pray Pray Pray_

_I pray I make P.A_

_I pray I make_

_I pray I make P.A,"_

XXXX

Michelle Mancham said a soft prayer in preparation of opening his letter, This was it! Michelle Mancham would finally be a star, She'd be singing, dancing and acting. She was going to make it! She was going to be famous!

"_Pray Pray Pray_

_I pray I make P.A_

_I pray I make_

_I pray I make P.A,"_

XXXX

Feliks Lukasiewics was praying that he would get in to Fame Academy. He was waiting for the right moment to open the letter. It was is dream to get into P.A Oh god, Feliks was dreading opening that letter

"_Pray Pray Pray_

_I pray I make P.A,"_

XXXX

Francis Bonnefoy was nervously looking at the letter he had just gotten. Francis was desperate for fame, He wanted to _live forever. _ He was sure he would leave Fame Academy with a 100% chance of leaving famous with his name in headlights. He sighed, He was nervous.

"_I pray I make.."_

XXXX

Alfred F Jones sat eating his forth hamburger of the day and slirping on a slushie. He picked up the letter before turning to a mirror and glaring upon how chubby he was getting. "_How will I get in with all this fatty foods," _ He thought to himself, He then glared upon the letter again.

"_I pray I make..P.A"_

"_Pray Pray"_

"_Pray Pray"_

"_Pray Pray I.."_

"_Pray Pray I make P.A_

XXXX

Toris Laurinatis decided it was time, slowly and nervously he opened the letter closing both his eyes before opening them and glaring at it expecting bad news, but only to find that he was excepted. He was speechless, the only words he would get out where.. "I.. Made.. It,"

XXXX

At the first day of Fame Academy and everyone was nervous. Well what do you aspect? Some people people would give their right foot to be in this school. There was a meeting for all the new students to do to. It was so thrilling, What awesome activaty would everyone be up to today? Everyone was chatting to eachother until a blonde young lady entered the meeting room, everyone stoped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to P.A, The school of preforming arts,I'm your homeroom teacher Miss Arlovskya" She spoke in a clear Russian accent

Everyone looked at eachother, as to say "WE'VE MADE IT,"

"_This ain't no,_

_Movie Show_

_Playing in the theatre_

_or a video,"_

"_Fantasy I was always hot to see, On the TV"_

The students starting chatting again and Miss Arlovskya just watched the students start taking in the middle of **HER** speech.

"_I'm so hot _

_Hot to trot _

_I can hardly wait to show them what I've got_

_Wander who'll come out shinnin'_

_Like a Jewel in the fame school,"_

Miss Arlovskya started to get annoyed "Everyone quiet," She said before shouting "**QUIET!," **Everyone stopped and looked at her, Miss Arlovskya cleared her throat and began speaking "Thank you, Anyone late better have a pass,"

Feliks looked nervously as Miss Arlovskya, "_I'll be gone," _

Antonio was already scared of Miss Arlovskya "_Wheres the John," _ He asked around seeing if he could get out of this meeting

"If you are here believing that you are going to _live forever_ or envision dancing on cars down 46th street than you are humming the wrong tune," Miss Arlovskya said confidently

"_Man the got me runnin' in a marathon,"_

"_Can't slow up_

"This is still a public school," Miss Arlovskya said "I do not care if you perform well! If you don't give your academic subjects equal time your out," Miss Arlovskya said to everyones shock horror.

"_I'll go home and not show up!"_

Alfred felt one of his fifth burgers come back "_Maybe throw up!"_

Everyone nervously began taking to each other again, This was all crazy! There was a good chance of being chucked out.

"_Class to class_

_Try'n pass_

_Learnin' who your teachers are_

_Who bust your ass_

_Feelin' small_

_Feelin' up against the wall _

_During roll call"_

"When I call you, Please answer to your name," Miss Arlovskya said before looking at the list " Bonnefoy, Francis,"

"Thats me," Francis said confidently

"Mancham, Michelle..,"

"Here..," Michelle said shyly

"Speak up dear your here for drama," Miss Arlovskaya said almost mockingly " Laurinatis, Toris,"

There was a moment of silence before Toris Laurinaties burst through the door "Here, Here Sorry I'm late, The bus had a flat, I missed the Ferry, See I don't come from here. I come from Lithuania," Toris said to her walking to take his seat.

"Mr Laurinaties, thats no excuse,"

"I know, It's a curse," Toris said, completely missing the point of what she said.

"_Here we are,"_

"Carriedo, Antonio,"

"Yeah Antonio Here," Antonio said giving a wave to her.

"_So Bizarre," _

"_This is where they show you,"_

"Kirkland, Arthur,"

"Present"" Arthur said confidently

"_How to be a star_

_I can't wait,"_

"Andres, Carlos,"

A moment of silence, Miss Arlovskaya chewed on her bottom lip.

"_I can't even concentrate"_

"Andres, Carlos?"

"_I just pulsate"_

No Answer, Miss Arlovskaya just continued.

" Lukasiewics, Feliks,"

"Just Feli m'am, I wanna thank my producers, Pepe and Maria Lukasiewics of Poland.." Feliks said getting way too carried away.

"Quiet!"

Just then Carlos broke through the door and everyone looked around at him, "Hey I'm Carlos Andres. Is this the right place," Carlos asked walking through to take a seat.

"Yes it is the right place at the wrong time," Miss Arlovskaya said glaring at him "Mr Andres are you going to the beach or coming to school?" She questioned and then going over to him and before he had a chance to put away his headphones, she took them off of him. "And no headphones in class!"

"Get off my case woman," Carlos answered back annoyed that she had just took his headphones without warning, "It's my first day!"

"Keep this up and it could be your last," Miss Arlovskaya warned him before adding on "And my name is not woman, It is Miss Arlovskaya,"

"_I am alive_

_and I will survive_

_Show the world_

_That I can take it_

_When I hit the heights_

_Put my name in lights_

_Show the world _

_That I can make it_

_By doin'.."_

Miss Arlovskaya left and three teachers appeared. Two male and one female, A young man with black hair and wore a white smart suit begain speaking "Acting not only takes talent and determination, It requires a solid technique, The first two years we will deal with discovery of self, who you are.."

"_By doin'.."_

"You must be in touch with your emotions if you expect to touch others," He stopped speaking and then a young lady began speaking

"You will study ballet, modern, folk and jazz. There will be injuries, That's to be expected,"

"_Doin..,"_

"Dance is the core of life, Dance is our salvation, movement, touch, expression."

She stopped speaking and a young strict clean man started speaking "You will learn to construct harmony and side reading onciodic dicatation, elementary piano, music history. You will comprehend the genius of Bach, Beethoen and Mozart"

"_Doin.."_

Torris stood up and shouted "PINK FLOYD," and everyone began talking to eachother again

"_By doin'_

_doin'"_

"Can I have your attention please," Miss Arlovskaya said getting annoyed

"Guys don't mark this place out front, It's a beautiful place to life man," Antonio spoke to the people who he was talking to.

"Yeah," Carlos said sarcaticly, "If your a coachroach,"

"**I SAID ATTENTION," ** Miss Arlovskaya screamed at the class and they stopped speaking, scared "Good, Hard Work! These two words will own your for the next four years,"

"_By doin'hard work!"_

"_By doing hard work," _ Feliks said out

"_By doin' hard work!"_

After that everyone ran off to get to their classes, one by one they all left to get to those three classes. In acting class Mr Kuku, The acting teahcer spoke to them to start off their first lesson

"_Acting is the hardest profession in the world," _

The students, Arthur, Michelle Feliks and a few others repeted

"_Acting is the hardest profession in the world, Hard work"_

In Dance class, Mrs Hedervary, The dance teacher said to her students

"_Dance is the hardest profession in the world," _

Her students, Francis, Alfred, Carlos and others repeted,

"_Dance is the hardest profession in the world, Hard work"_

In Music class Mr Edelstein told his class.

"_Music is the hardest profession in the world," _

His students, Antonio, Torris and Eduard repeted

"_Music is the hardest profession in the world, Hard Work!_

"_I'm alive_

_And I will survive!_

_Show the world that I can take it!_

_When I hit the heights,"_

"_Hit those heights," _Carlos thought dreamingly

"_Put my name in lights,"_

"_Yes they're gonna put my name in lights! Yeah!," _Francis thought.

"_Show the world!_

_That I can make it_

_By doin'!"_

"_Hard Work!"_


End file.
